The overall objective of this proposal is to develop a novel, simple, low-cost, on-site DOA test device and kit for measuring drugs of abuse for multiplex analysis capabilities based on the Contractor's patented ultra-sensitive Time-Resolved Luminescent Lateral Flow Assay Technology with digital reader. In order to make such a device available, the Contractor will research on multiplex lateral flow immunoassay (MLFIA) strip design and fabrication, as well as detection device development. The Contractor will also establish a time-resolved MLFIA technology platform which includes new components on novel nanoparticles, and time-resolved detection.